


Red Lips

by yagafx



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Bottom Yagami Light, F/F, Female L (Death Note), Female Yagami Light, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Top L (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagafx/pseuds/yagafx
Summary: L and Light never went outside for dinner thanks to L's work and efforts to avoid any social events. But after L's last case caused not being able to give any attention to Light for weeks, which made Light turn into an ice cube, things changed.L finally thought that a nice, special dinner at Hills with her beloved Light would melt the ice between them.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Red Lips

Light was standing in front of the mirror of their shared bedroom, leaning forwards as she was carefully putting her earrings; getting ready for the night awaiting for her.

"Are you insisting on staying there for longer?" 

She heard L's voice from their bedroom but didn't bother to answer, so she continued working on the other pair of the earring.

A creak was heard as the door slowly opened, Light saw L leaning against the door through the mirror.

"Ah.." L murmured sweetly, eyes wide in admiration after she gazed the beautiful woman standing before her upside down.

Red, the sweet color of sin.. but especially when it is you who is wearing it, L thought.

Light was wearing a red, wine red, satin dress which made her tanned and flawless skin look even more admirable. The cowl neckline was showing off Light's big boobs and making L feel so much hunger all of a sudden.

A little smile appeared on Light's face, looking at L's reflection with her alluring and full of mischief eyes. And yet she was the first to cut the eye contact, she picked the red lipstick from the countertop and opened the cap with the same smile. She glanced at L's reflection one last time and licked her lips slowly to wet them.

Oh gosh, L thought to herself before approaching the woman from behind. She brushed the hair with her fingers to her left side, to reveal her neck. Her breath sharp on the back of Light's neck and hands resting on her sides. Even with the feeling of the sharp breath on her neck, Light continued putting on her lipstick carefully.

L's lips brushed Light's neck, the feeling got Light glancing at the other woman with an another smile. 

"Don't you dare ruin my lipstick. I am sure you can wait for a second or two."

L didn't move an inch, her lips still brushing the other's skin, "I would never dream of it, darling. But how can I wait even for seconds when you are here, looking like this?" 

Light made a questioning sound and focused working on her lipstick again.

L pulled back from her neck, looked at the mirror before her and said, "I mean, have you seen yourself?" 

The smile on Light's face got bigger after the sweet praise, she put the lipstick on the countertop and looked at their reflection.

L was wearing a navy blue tuxedo with a plain white shirt. She actually insisted on wearing her casual plain white t-shirt and jeans like always but of course Light made it very clear for her that she can not wear such a thing to the Hills on this very night. It took a bit effort to get L into that tuxedo but now that Light saw L, she decided it was totally worth it.

Though the night wasn't that special, it was special for Light since L and Light nearly never went to have dinner outside thanks to L's work and effort to avoid any social events. But after her last case caused not being able to give any attention to Light for weeks, which turned Light into an ice cube, she realized that a nice dinner with her might get Light into the mood again.

Which was very on point since Light would always complain about not being able to go anywhere with her beloved to have some quality time. She would always talk about how a nice dinner would be perfect, so that was why the night was kind of special for Light.

L's hands slowly started to go down to Light's hips, her eyes focused on the cowl neck.

"Honestly, I think you put Aphrodite to shame."

And so L's lips went to back of Light's neck again, putting kisses as her grasp on her hips got tighter. Light tilted her head to side and L's lips came to the side of her neck, sucking the skin now.

"And they say men are pigs..." Light said in a mocking tone while watching the other woman with a smile.

One of L's hand grabbed Light's ass and continued sucking her neck. Light let out a sigh and turned around to face L, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Getting excited already? Too bad we are going outside to have dinner, I guess."

L smiled, "We don't have to go, you know, goddess."

Light frowned now, "I know what you are trying to do with all those praises and attemps to get me excited..." She stopped to form a little smile and continued, "But the dinner was your idea and I am sorry but your attemps to seduce me to cancel the dinner will not work. Be a woman of your word."

L's face dropped and she sighed, "I thought giving it a try wouldn't hurt." said L chuckling.

Light leaned against the countertop and pulled L to herself by the tie. "Though I must admit... you seduced me a little, big blue." 

L smiled again, "Though I must admit... It wasn't acting at all, I really got excited. You really put Aphrodite to shame, darling."

She gave her a smile and pulled L down for a kiss, L's tounge quickly slid into Light's mouth and started exploring every place she can. Light's hand grabbed L's wild hair and melted into the kiss while wanton moans escpaed her lips.

After a long minute of kissing, Light pulled away and looked at L's eyes, "But we are still going to the Hills, getting ready took me an hour."

L nodded with a fake sad face, "I know, but what about how excited you got me? So cruel of you."

Light caressed the other woman's cheek and whispered to her ear, "I am going to sit on your face when we get back, okay?"

After the comment L closed her eyes shut and sighed again, "How on earth that will help me? You just got me excited even more and made me hate the idea of going there even more."

"Stop being a dog, I know you can be a good girl and wait for a couple of hours." She answered while fixing L's tie.

When the tie was done, she picked wet wipes from the countertop and clenaed the smeared lipstick off of L's lips. "All better now." She murmured and offered L a bright smile.

Light turned to the countertop again, got her purse and started walking to the door. She stopped before leaving the room and looked back at L, "Oh, I am not wearing any panties by the way." and walked out of the room.

She laughed when she heard L's loud groaning and fast footsteps.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Fem!Lawlight shit I pulled out of my ass because my lesbians dESERVE THE WHOLE WORLD.
> 
> I am really really really into Fem!Lawlight so I am planning to do more stuff about them in the future! I have this Artist L x Model Light thing all done already even, haha.
> 
> Anyways yeah, English is not my native language so.. sorry if I made stupid mistakes, lol.


End file.
